You are my now
by Iamawitch
Summary: Severus, Hermione, and a walk along the lake.


Disclaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to the lovely Ms. J.K. Rowling.

**A/N**: Special thanks to _Jean V._ for beta-ing this story. I love you, hon! This is a fluffy one-shot of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger, those who adore the SS/HG ship please take a look. Critics will be highly appreciated.

* * *

"Care to join me for a walk, sir?"

Severus Snape casted a Stasis Charm on the Calming Drought that he was working on and turned to face none other than Hermione Granger --- no, Hermione Granger Snape, he corrected himself.

After all these years, her smile still gave him a shiver down the spine.

She simply didn't know how special she was to him.

Snape tried to put a scowl on his face, as if annoyed at being interrupted during his work.

"Please?" she added, knowing full well that this was her best weapon against him.

Snape grunted, bowed to his defeat and offered Hermione his hand.

* * *

They walked around the lake, each lost in their own thoughts. Snape glanced at his wife, who was clearly thinking of the times she had spent there studying with the other two members of the so called "Golden Trio".

He snorted slightly at the name, earning a curious glance from Hermione. Snape shook his head, his eyes falling on a particular tree by the lake.

His mind immediately drifted to the very afternoon when he called Lily a… a… he couldn't even bear to think of that word.

And how could he blame her, when she had decided to marry that Potter brat?

It was entirely his fault.

"Severus…Severus?" Snape pulled his gaze back to Hermione, who was looking worriedly at him.

"Ten galleons for your thoughts?"

"Does it worth that much?" he quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Well, it's not like everyone is a Legilimens. And even if I were one, you would only use Occlumency to block me out," she pouted.

He smiled amusedly at his young wife. "I would never push you away. I would never block you from entering my life. But you know, sometimes I'm just glad you don't know any of those tricks."

"Why not?" She mirrored her husband's expression.

"Because…you'll know what's coming next."

Snape pressed Hermione to the nearest tree, bent down his head, a sparkle of passion suddenly glinted in his eyes.

But, no, Hermione wouldn't allow that. Before he could press his lips to hers, her thumb softly brushed his mouth and said, "Now, now, Professor. You are speaking something unintelligible. That doesn't become you at all. Besides, kissing in public is against the school rules."

Snape smirked. "Seeing that we are no longer students of Hogwarts and that I am the Headmaster of this school, I guess that rules can bend a little for some convenience and enjoyment."

"No, sir. And don't try to distract me," she hesitated, "You were thinking of her, weren't you?"

Snape sighed. "Hermione…Lily Evans is just a ghost of a memory. She's my past. I no longer harbor any feelings for her. But you, you little unearthly thing, you're my present and my future. You are my now."

His wife beamed at him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Snape rested his chin on Hermione's head, with one hand stroking the wild mane that he once found ridiculous, the other slowly massaging Hermione's growing belly.

The couple remained in this position in a comfortable silence when Hermione suddenly tried to jerk away.

With his hand slipping to Hermione's waist protectively, Snape looked around and found two Third Years gawking at the sight.

Putting a slight frown on his face, Snape scared away the two students who immediately ran for their lives.

He heard Hermione giggled. "Wow, Severus, you haven't even deducted any house points from them. My softness must have been rubbing on you. You're so lucky to have me."

Snape chuckled. "I guess the whole school will know it's not a good idea to cross the school grounds by now. So…"

Hermione looked quizzically at him. "Well?"

He smirked. "Hmm…where were we?"

He tilted his head to one side, crashing his lips to hers successfully this time and enjoyed one of their most delicious and passionate kisses. He felt Hermione's feet buckling involuntarily and smiled triumphantly at his influence on her.

Snape slowly closed his eyes in content.

After eighteen years of being ordered around by Dumbledore like a puppet, after eighteen years of protecting Harry bloody Potter because of his unrequited love to Lily Evans, Snape could finally find a moment of peace.

Yes, he deserved happiness.

And yes, he was too lucky to have her.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading this story. Please leave a review, it'll truly make my day!


End file.
